Bajo el mismo cielo
by ChariotGraw
Summary: El amor a veces es injusto...¿No creen? / Este es un One-Shot narrado por Ritsu expresando su historia de amor...¿Podrá conocer a una persona especial para ella que llene e espacio que dejo una en especial?


**Bajo el mismo cielo**

_**Hey! Como están? Espero estén muy bien. Como es de esperarse, mi querida imaginación quiere empezar nuevas cosas antes de terminar lo empezado, pero bueno, mejor ¿no? **_

_**Bueno, hoy se me vino algo dramático, y acá en Argentina esta lloviendo, así que se me vino una historia muy dramática…bueno, tal vez no tanto, pero un poco tal vez XD**_

_**Aclaro que esta historia está narrada por Ritsu**_

_**Así que sin más preámbulos, a leer! **_

_**Warning: K-on ni sus personajes me pertenece, claro está.**_

**Nombre: Hola= hablan**

**Nombre: "hola"= Piensan**

**Facebook: ** ChariotGraw

**Twitter:** /ChariotGraw_ok

_Jeje, Como imaginarlo? _

_Alguna vez abran escuchado el dicho "_Todas las personas estamos unidos por el mismo cielo"

_Claramente es verdad…Pero siempre me hace recordar a la persona la cual mis sentimientos no fueron correspondidos. A la persona la cual amaba y admiraba. A la persona que me rompió el corazón y luego se marchó sin despedirse…  
>Esa persona es nada mas y nada menos que mi Ex – Mejor amiga.<em>

_¿Por qué digo "Ex"?  
>Jeje, en la historia en que me encuentro no hay finales felices. Porque es la vida real.<br>No siempre el personaje principal se queda con la persona que ama con toda su alma._

_No._

_A veces se puede luchar por ese amor hasta conseguirlo…pero…yo ya tire la toalla._

_Mio me lo dejo bien claro, pero aun así insistí, hasta el día en que ya no pude mas…  
>Luego de que me rendí, ella me restregó en la cara que ya tenía un novio. En ese entonces teníamos 23 años. <em>

_Su novio era de Inglaterra, claro está que tenia que volver para allá…pero Mio se fue con el.  
>Hoy cumplo 27 años, y con la única persona con la que puedo festejar es con mi padre y Satoshi. Mi madre murió en un accidente automovilístico hace 2 años…<br>Pero la verdad no quiero estar en la casa de mi padre y Satoshi, ese lugar me trae malos recuerdos, porque mi madre se fue el día de mi cumpleaños número 25…_

_Pero tampoco quería estar en mi departamento, afuera estaba nublado, pero, igualmente decidí salir a caminar. Empezó a llover, pero recibí varios mensajes de texto._

_Uno era de Yui, el otro de Azusa y el tercero de Mugi.  
>Yui y Azusa estaban en Estados Unidos, ellas ya eran un matrimonio hace 1 año, y la razón por la cual están allá, es porque unos familiares de Yui vivían allá. Al principio, ellas fueron de visita, pero al final optaron por quedarse a vivir allá.<em>

_Mugi vive en Finlandia, por cuestiones de trabajo.  
>Y al perecer, Mio sigue en Inglaterra…<em>

_Todas la integrantes de HTT estamos unidas por un mismo cielo…_

¡`PIIP PIIP`!

Ritsu: "¿Qué fue eso?" / _Pensé, mirando hacia la fuente de sonido._

_Era a la izquierda, en la calle, un auto, luz roja, una chica, cruzando la calle, en estado de shock…_

_Rápidamente corrí para intentar salvar a aquella chica._

_Al llegar donde estaba, la empuje hasta llegar a la otra esquina de la calle. Yo quede debajo de ella. Al dirigirme la mirada, mi corazón empezó a volver a latir…_

_Cabello marrón oscuro y corto…_

PUM!

_Ojos marrones…_

PUM PUM!

_Gafas color rojo y mojadas… _

PUMPUMPUM!

Ritsu: ¿Nodoka?...

_Deje de pensar en todo. En mi cumpleaños, en mis amigas, en los mensajes de texto, en la lluvia, en…Mio…_

Nodoka: ¿Tainaka-san?...

_¿Saben una cosa?...Creo que me enamore…_

**¿Continuara?...**

_Chan chan chaaaan! _

_Sé que no soy muy bueno con el drama, y que no soy tan romántico con los personajes, pero necesita escribirlo…¿Por qué? Porque quiero XD_

_Hasta yo estaba pensando que si no subía algo, algo malo pasara…Olvídenlo_

_Sé que quedo corto pero, necesitaba expresarme… Na mentira XD _

_Sus comentarios son bienvenidos y si es algo que yo necesito saber sobre los One-Shot mejor (: _

_Por que no soy bueno haciendo One-Shots XD_

Hasta la próxima  
>ChariotGraw¬ <p> 


End file.
